


Valentine Abroad

by Calligraphy



Series: Monster High = Mixed Breed Series [4]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kitsune Hybrid, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mentioned Characters, Personality Fusion, Slash, Valentine's Day, slight Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romulus and Jackson go to Awoostria, Europe for their Monster Exchange program scaremester. While in the foreign country both monsters have a surprise for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Valentine's Day and the Monster Exchange theme for the new season of Monster High, I decided to make this story. I hope that you all enjoy it.

**_Greetings, all you mansters and ghouls. Its that doubly special month again. Valentine's Day. It seems like just a few months ago since celebrating it, but the literally beloved holiday is upon us again. The day that everyone, monster and human alike, express their love to that special someone or show their affection to a dear friend and or relative. And as most of you know it also happens to be Draculaura's birthday. But since the vampire girl is away in Shibooya for her Monster Exchange scaremester and Clawd is in Direland for his, the two can't spend the holiday together as they hoped. However a little gift from Cleo made visiting one another easier. A special pair of teleporting mirrors in which one mirror is used to transport someone to wherever the other mirror is, and vice versa. And since Valentine's Day is this Saturday the two could use the mirrors to spend half the day in one country and the other half in another country. The girls jokingly teased Cleo about how she was a big softie for helping the couple but she just played it off as saying she was tired of Draculaura's tears splattering the laptop screen when they would chat. Of course they knew better but let Cleo keep up her guise. While some couples couldn't spend their Valentine's together what with the Monster Exchange, others would be spending their Monster Exchange and Valentine's Day together. In fact one certain couple was about to go away to Vienna, Awoostria for their scaremester. This couple was none other than Jackson Jekyll and Romulus Lupine._**  
  
The werewolf and halfblood have been together for a good five months. And this would be their first Valentine's Day of many. Being of a species that mates for life Romulus intended to be close to Jackson every hour of the hour. So it wasn't a surprise to anyone that he chose to go to Awoostria with Jackson in the Monster Exchange program. Since the alpha male will be leaving he put Brocko in charge of the Crescent Moon Pack. Naturally the beta wolf was honored by this and swore to truly represent the pack, and Romulus had no doubt that he would. Though before leaving for their plane, the couple had to engage in a little school tradition. Well its not really a school tradition, and they're not engaging per say. At least not willingly. Its the tradition of friends pestering you for the juicy details when they learn you're going abroad with your significant other. After all the monsters staying at home won't be seeing their friends for a whole scaremester. This would be their last chance to gossip about their love life.  
  
“Come on, Jacki, ya'll can't hold out on us like this! Fess up about the romantic rendezvous yer takin' with Romulus.” Operetta said with a grin as she and the other ghouls followed Jackson to his locker.  
  
“There isn't anything to 'fess up' about, Operetta. And its not a romantic rendezvous. Romulus and I are spending our scaremester together.” Jackson said evenly, but his face held a coy smile.  
  
“Oh don't try that with us, Jackson. We can see right through that plaid sweater vest.” Clawdeen said.  
  
“Besides, how can you say that staying at your significant other's family home during your scaremester abroad is not a romantic rendezvous?” Jinafire asked.  
  
“Sounds more than a little romantic to me. And the perfect material for a scary sweet story!” Spectra exclaimed happily as she whipped out her trusty laptop.  
  
“Girls, you're making this out to be more than what it is. Yes Romulus and I are going to Awoostria for our scaremester abroad. Yes we'll be staying at his family home during scaremester. And yes it is very nice. But there are no juicy details to share.” Jackson stated confidently as he opened his locker to put away his biteology book.  
  
“Seems like he ain't spillin' girls.” Operetta said.  
  
“Seems like it. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to ask Holt about it.” Clawdeen said and played some loud rock music from her iCoffin to get Jackson to transform. But, instead of the blue skinned fire elemental, the human side of the halfblood was still there. Naturally this confused the she-wolf. “Huh? What gives?”  
  
“Nice try, Clawdeen, but Holt and I have been working on controlling our shifts whenever we hear music. That and I'm wearing these special earplugs to drown out the tune just in case.” Jackson explained, unplugging a clear earplug to prove his point.  
  
“Dang it! I should have known something was up when you joined Bonita's meditation club.” Clawdeen said as she turned off the music and pocketed her phone.  
  
“Please share with us, Jackson. We would love hearing at least a bit of what you and Romulus have in store for your journey ahead.” Jinafire said.  
  
“Yeah! Monster High wants to know what one of their favorite couples will do once they go abroad.” Spectra added. Jackson looked at the ghouls' pleading expressions before giving a slight smile.  
  
“Alright. I guess I could give one comment on this.” Jackson said, and the cheeks of his pale skin now colored red. “It'll definitely be the best scaremester of my life. And I can't imagine spending it with any other monster besides Romulus.”  
  
“Awww!” The girls squealed and hugged their halfblood friend, making Jackson blush and smile.  
  
_Meanwhile, said silver werewolf was going through the same thing. The same thing being pestering friends wanting the dirt on his scaremester abroad with Jackson. Though Romulus tried his best to ignore them his fellow monsters were persistent. He couldn't get his lunch, which will be his last lunch at Monster High as of today, without being grilled._  
  
“Come on, Rom, you gotta tell us what you and Jackson got planned!” Porter exclaimed.  
  
“What else is there to tell? You guys know we're going to Awoostria together for our Monster Exchange scaremester.” Romulus said.  
  
“Yeah, but we don't the ghostly details you're not sharing.” Rider said with a grin.  
  
“What ghostly details? I have no idea what you guys could be referring to.” The alpha male said, sounding a tad coy.  
  
“Oh puh-lease, Romulus. Let us drop the charade and pretenses. Going to the same country for your Monster Exchange scaremester is one thing, but you obviously have something planned if you're going to bunk at your familial home instead of a dorm.” Bram stated.  
  
“Come on, Romulus! You gotta tell us something! We're just living to know about it.” Hoodude said.  
  
“You guys are reading way too much into this. Its just cheaper to stay at my family home over paying for lodgings at a dorm. That's all.” Romulus said as he walked over to his usual table and sat down, his friends immediately surrounding him to continue their interrogation.  
  
“Yeah right. Like we would seriously believe that plasma and fang.” Porter said.  
  
“You know we'll find out sooner or later, dude. May as well tell us now.” Rider said.  
  
“It would be easier for you. At least give us a juicy tid bit to nibble on.” Bram said.  
  
“Pretty please with a candy eyeball on top?” Hoodude asked. Romulus looked between the group before sighing in defeat.  
  
“Alright. But I'm only saying one thing about it. Got that?” Romulus asked, just to be sure, and four nodded their heads. “Well, what I have planned when we get to my family home is something very special. And when that special moment comes, I hope that Jackson will enjoy it.”  
  
None of the guys responded after that. Romulus thought they were processing what he said, trying to make sense of it. Then they started making kissy faces and playing air violins. The silver werewolf gave a mock glare and bonked each of them on the head.

 _ **Once the school day came to an end, Jackson and Romulus bid their friends goodbye. They had already packed their bags the day before and everything was loaded in Brocko's car. The Beta was patiently waiting for his leader and mate to drive them to the airport so they could leave for Awoostria. Soon they came out of the Monster High school doors, hand in paw, and with eager smiles on their faces.**_  
  
“You two puppy lovers ready to get to the airport?” Brocko asked with a grin on his face.  
  
“You bet we are.” Romulus said.  
  
“Yeah. Even if I'm a bit nervous. I still can't believe we'll be away from New Salem for a whole scaremester.” Jackson said, looking upon the school and already feeling nostalgic.  
  
“Don't worry, Jaybird. The time will fly by before you know it. Besides we'll have each other to make the most of it.” Romulus assured as he touched his forehead to Jackson's.  
  
“Yeah. That's true.” The halfblood replied. The two nuzzled their foreheads a moment before said moment was ruined by the honking of a car horn.  
  
“Hey, come on now! You can snog all you want when you're in Awoostria!” Brocko called out with a playful grin. Romulus stuck his tongue out at his Beta wolf friend while Jackson blushed. The couple then got into the car and Brocko drove them off to the airport.  
  
**_The airport was at least an hour's drive away from the school, and the couple spent every minute of that hour holding onto each other. They also replied to text messages from friends and family wishing them well for their trip. And Romulus' older sisters, embarrassing as they were, told him to let them know when he and Jackson joined the mile high club. The silver werewolf was thankful that Jackson didn't see the text message so he could delete it and lie that his sisters sent a more PG-rated message. Once at the airport the couple took their bags, presented their tickets, boarded the plane and off they went en route to Awoostria. The trip would be several hours before they landed in the country so Jackson and Romulus filled their time with the latter telling Jackson about his native land. He told him of the lush green mountains, the vast and gorgeous lake view, the sweet smelling hyacinth flowers that grow non-stop and the rich depth of culture. Jackson's blue eyes sparkled brightly as he hung on every word that his boyfriend said. The halfblood loved learning and experiencing new things. And to be able to learn and experience them with Romulus would make it even greater._**  
  
After nine hours the plane landed in Awoostria, and the couple piled out along with the rest of the passengers. A representative for the school they would be attending for their Monster Exchange Program was their to pick up the couple and drive them to said school. Once they had everything signed, sealed and done the two began their first day of school in Awoostria's Academy for Unique Monsters. It was just like Monster High only there were more halfbloods around like Jackson. He actually felt like he fit in and wasn't sticking out like he usually did among his full monster peers. Romulus was happy to see his lover enjoy his first day at school, and make a good impression on the students and teachers. The alpha male also made a good impression, and even stole a few hearts of the females in the student body. But with a flicker of fire in his eyes and a tight hold on his boyfriend's arm Jackson showed the ladies that Romulus was spoken for. The ladies were actually intimidated by the flaming spark in Jackson's eyes and backed off. Romulus couldn't feel more proud when Jackson came to enforce his territory as his mate. Its not common behavior executed by a non-wolf monster, halfblood or otherwise, but it was proof positive that Jackson wouldn't let his boyfriend go without a fight. And that made the silver werewolf's heart swell. Once their first school day came to a close Jackson and Romulus took a rail transport to get to a large house a little out of the town. The large house was actually a manor. And the manor belonged to Romulus' family. When they got there Jackson couldn't help but feel incredibly small. It was like standing before a giant beast looking to devour you. And the halfblood felt more than a little nervous about go through those grand doors. He worried he may not come back out again.  
  
“Don't worry, Jackson. Its more scared of you than you are of it.” Romulus said jokingly as he held his mate from behind.  
  
“I scientifically doubt that, Romulus. When you said family home I was thinking of a cottage. Not a manor that makes Cleo's place look like a voodoo dollhouse.” Jackson said.  
  
“Heh, yeah. Sorry I didn't mention this before, but I actually come from a sort of elite family line. My pack is actually filled with all sorts of successful backgrounds. Scientists, doctors, writers and more.” Romulus said.  
  
“Wow, that's so fascinating Romulus. I'd love to hear more about your family history.” Jackson said.  
  
“Well the best way to learn about it is if we get inside.” Romulus said as he took Jackson's hand, then led him to the door and took out his key and unlocked the it then pushed one of the grand doors open.  
  
The pushing of the doors made a loud, eerie squeak. But once inside Jackson found that the interior wasn't as intimidating as the exterior. It was actually pretty cozy despite its large size. It was filled with tasteful artwork and the walls painted in a royal purple color, probably the family color, while the floor was made of white and black marble. There was a spiral staircase leading up that made Jackson think of a mini rollercoaster.  
  
“This is spectacular Romulus! I can't believe I actually get to see your family home like this. I've never seen a place like this before.” The halfblood said.  
  
“Glad you approve. You're actually the first person to come here in a long time. After we moved to the U.S., my parents just have a caretaker come and straighten the place up now and again. We keep it around since its part of the family and all. And you never know when a wedding may happen in the Lupine family again.” Romulus said.  
  
“Well thanks for sharing this with me, Romulus. I'm very honored.” Jackson said with a bright smile, and the silver werewolf smiled back.  
  
“Sure thing. Now let's pick a room to settle and get something to eat. I'm starving!” Romulus exclaimed.  
  
_**And so the couple went upstairs and picked out a room, symbolically choosing the room Romulus used to sleep in as a pup. Then afterwards they went into the kitchen where Jackson helped Romulus in preparing an Awoostria dish; Tafelspitz, a boiled veal dish with sour cream, carrots and potatoes on the side. With it they had the popular Awoostrian soft drink known as Almdudler. And for dessert they had the mountain shaped Salzburger Nockerl. Jackson savored every bite of the dinner and dessert from making them to eating them. And Romulus was all too happy to share with his beloved. As the full, blue moon came the couple decided to call it a night.**_

“This day has been wonderful, Romulus! I've never had so much fun.” Jackson said from inside the master bathroom, changing into his pajamas.  
  
“I'm glad you had a good time, Jackson. It was pretty fangtastic. And I got a feeling that within a week we'll be the top dogs at school.” Romulus said with a grin as he took of his clothes and got into his royal purple tank top and black pajama pants.  
  
“You Alpha wolves just love being on top, huh?” Jackson asked teasingly.  
  
Romulus could turn that into a dirty joke, but he decided against it.  
  
“I guess its a werewolf thing.” Romulus simply replied.  
  
“Say, Platinum?” Jackson asked, using his nickname for his boyfriend.  
  
“Yeah?” Romulus asked.  
  
“Well, since its Valentine's Day and all and we're supposed to be exchanging gifts...I figured now would be a good time to give you this special surprise I've been working on.” Jackson said.  
  
“A special surprise?” Romulus asked, very curious about what the 'special surprise' could be.  
  
“Yeah. Its something very personal that I've been wanting to share with someone I consider...very special.” Jackson said shyly and Romulus could hear the blush in his tone.  
  
“Yeah? Well...I'm glad you consider me very special.” Romulus said, feeling a tad nervous himself.  
  
“I do. Anyway, I'm sure you know I get my fire elemental side from my dad and my human side from mom.” Jackson said.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” The Alpha male said.  
  
“Well, there's one thing that people don't know. Its what kind of fire elemental my father is. You see he isn't just a humanoid fire elemental.” Jackson said rather cryptically and before Romulus could ask the halfblood stepped out of the master bathroom in a single pair of black pajama shorts.  
  
But before Romulus wasn't Jackson. And it wasn't Holt either. The creature standing before him actually seemed to be a mix between the two. The creature had Holt's black tribal tattoo on the right side of his face, yet he also had Jackson's ivory skin. And the creature had a different color eye from each half, the left eye being Jackson's pretty baby blue and the right eye being Holt's sunrise color. Another thing that mixed was the color of Holt's and Jackson's hair colors. The hair, which was medium length, was a fiery color like Holt's and it had brunette streaks like Jackson's. But there were a few additions to the creature that Romulus has never seen on Jackson or Holt. One new addition was a pair of Kitsune ears that were brunette like his streaks and the second new addition was a matching colored fluffy tail with a golden tip. Romulus didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to say. At least he didn't know what to say as far as complete sentences went. All he could say was one word.  
  
“Whoa.” Came out of the Alpha male's mouth. Jackson chuckled at his response and walked closer to Romulus.  
  
“I'm sure that this is surprising, Platinum. But don't be so shocked. Its me, Jackson. And its also Holt. So I'm my complete self....Wait, that probably doesn't sound like a straight answer, does it?” The fox boy asked with a nervous smile.  
  
“Well, not really.” Romulus replied, finding his voice.  
  
“Yeah. Let me start over; As you know, since I come from the Jekyll and Hyde family I have a dual personality. Jackson Jekyll is the human and Holt Hyde is the monster. I get my human half from my mom and my monster half from dad. People know that he's a fire elemental but didn't know what kind, which is a fire fox elemental.” The hybrid explained.  
  
“Seriously? Wow. No wonder I felt something familiar about you. All this time, you've been a fox.” Romulus said with a tone of surprise.  
  
“Well, not always. You see unless both Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde come together, I'm a personality shifting creature. And I've been spending a long time trying to bring Jackson and Holt together so that I'm able to willingly turn into my complete form again whenever I want to.” The hybrid explained.  
  
“Again? You mean you've been in this form before?” Romulus inquired.  
  
“Yes. Actually this was how I looked when I was born. But as I was getting older my personalities started to become more prominent and then the shifts between Holt and Jackson started to occur. Its only with the unity of both halves and proper maturing of bother personalities that I can change into my complete form again. And in this form my name is a cross between the names of my other personalities, Holtson Jekyde.” The fox boy replied.  
  
“Heh. And I thought my sixth grade teacher had crisscross name. However I do like how your name sounds together. So, which side are you more in this form?” Romulus asked.  
  
“Neither really. Its technically fifty-fifty considering that Jackson and Holt both make up my complete form. I need both of them to make me who I am to become my equal form.” Holtson explained.  
  
“I see.” The silver werewolf said, nodding in understanding.  
  
“Good, I'm glad I could clear that up.” Holtson said.  
  
“Me too. For a moment I thought some shape-shifting monster had kidnapped you and took on your form.” Romulus replied with a nervous chuckle making Holtson chuckle as well.  
  
“I guess if I was in your position I would have thought the same. At least you kept calm about it. I probably would have freaked and called the police.” Holtson said. The couple laughed for a moment before Romulus smiled a bit.

“You know, since we're revealing surprises Holtson, I think its time I showed you mine. Or at least, tell you.” Romulus said.  
  
“Tell me what?” Holtson asked.  
  
“Well, you see, there was a good reason that I brought you here to stay with me instead of us staying at the dorms.” Romulus stated.  
  
“What is it?” Holtson asked. At this the normally level headed Alpha male blushed as he looked away a bit.  
  
“Holtson, I'm sure you know that werewolves mate for life....Well, when a wolf finds their true mate they take them to their family home to mark them as their own.” Romulus explained.  
  
At the mention of marking, the fox boy blushed brightly and looked down. Of course he knew that's what werewolves did but Holtson never thought that would happen to him. And honestly it wasn't even the thought of Romulus biting him to mark him that made him uneasy. It was the notion of sex. Studious as he was Holtson didn't research enough to know what to expect having sex with a werewolf. Romulus seemed to figure out what Holtson was thinking and laid comforting paws on his small shoulders.  
  
“Relax, Jaybird. We don't have to mate just now. The marking is done just to make sure that other alphas know that you're my omega, and mine alone.” Romulus reassured as he took Holtson in his arms. At this the fox boy gave sigh of relief.  
  
“Oh thank goodness. I don't think I could handle that if we had to do it now.” Holtson said, then paused when he thought back to something Romulus said. “How come I'm an omega?”  
  
“Because, you're a sweet and nurturing. Not to mention the guys already say you'd make a great pack mom.” Romulus said and grinned when Holtson puffed his cheeks in anger.  
  
“Oh do they? Well just wait until I get back to Monster High. I'll show them how 'nurturing' I can be.” Holtson stated.  
  
“You're cute when you try to be threatening.” Romulus said, then his bright face turned into a clouded expression of lust. “Now, let's get in bed so I can mark this pretty, pale flawless skin.”  
  
Holtson blushed at this and nodded. Romulus smiled and picked up his mate and led him to bed, gently laying him down. The silver werewolf loomed over the fox boy and took a moment to burn the form of Holtson into his memory. The tail, the ears, the hair and odd colored eyes. It was a perfect blend of both appearances of the halfblood and made him look even more stunning. Romulus couldn't be more grateful to the Wolf Queen for his good fortune of having a fox mate like Holtson. Now with the form of the hybrid burned into his memory Romulus leaned down moved his face to the neck. He smelled it for a moment, relishing in the fresh soap scent of the shower Holtson took plus his own natural sweet-spicy scent. Once he did Romulus opened his mouth to bare his fangs and without warning pierced Jackson's flesh. The fox boy himself winced in pain and gave a cry at the surge of agony. But the comforting hand rubbing his ears made Holtson relax a bit. After three minutes Romulus released his fangs and looked at his handiwork then grinned at the permanent fang mark between Holtson's neck and shoulder. Holtson, now fully relaxed from the pain, smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
“Remember when you told me how the thrill of being on top was a werewolf thing?” Holtson asked.  
  
“Yeah.” Romulus replied.  
  
“Well, I think the thrill of being under a werewolf is a me thing.” Holtson said, giving a coy wink.  
  
“Really? Well just wait until its time for you to be under me in a more intimate way.” Romulus said as he pulled the cover over him and Holtson.  
  
“When that time comes, I'll be looking forward to it. Goodnight, Platinum. Happy Valentine's Day.” Holtson said as he snuggled into Romulus' chest.  
  
“Goodnight and Happy Valentine's Day, Jaybird.” Romulus said and held the hybrid close, kissing his forehead before going to sleep.  
  
**_The next day at their school, Romulus and Holtson were going about their business when a werewolf tried hitting on the halfblood once he got a good look at his fused foxy form. And it seemed like the visible mark Holtson showed the wolf didn't send the proper message. But a ferocious growl from Romulus sent the message loud and clear, making the beta wolf run off with a fearful whimper. Holtson smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss for coming to his defense. Romulus just smiled and said he meant what he said when he told Holtson he was his and his alone._**


End file.
